Vienna (Terminal Secrets)
Vienna is a writer in Stable 28 known for her Noir book series featuring a character named "Aria Moon." She is one of the main characters in the second episode of the radioplay series Terminal Secrets. She mainly features in episode 2 but also has a significant section in episode 4. Her story can be heard HERE. Biography Vienna uses Aria Moon as an avatar to express her inner emotions based on her experiences in Stable 28. She sees her fellow stable dwellers as "cold hearts" and her as the coldest of them all. Vienna eventually stops writing the character, feeling that it connects to her too personally. At the same time, she felt the character had become stagnant... or rather that her own life had become stagnant. As part of the Stable 28 experiment, all the inhabitants were encouraged to record their inner thoughts in audio logs on their PipBucks. This was for both the "Chosen Soul" religious scenario as well as a benefit for the Stable X analysts. While initially on a path to sewing, Vienna is gifted an old detective novel and soon develops a love of writing. In her pursuits as a writer she got mixed up with a group of the "misfits" of the stable, led by a buck named Weavel. While a bit of a troublemaker, Weavel was not a bad pony. They often hung out at the bar and had playful lewd banter. The worst thing Weavel would ever do is get mixed up with Callistege. She began framing him and Vienna for some of her own sociopathic crimes. Weavel, while trying to protect Vienna, confronted Callistege, but ends up getting killed by her. Vienna, traumatized by his death, sought out a counselor to deal with the emotions. She eventually finds Callistege in her room, bragging about what she had done and threatening Vienna into silence. Eventually, Vienna is able to find strength from her own writings. Newly emboldened, she passes on her Aria Moon character to her friend Clover. Once ready, Vienna went to confront Callistege. She played the audio of Weavel's death at Reverend Tybalt's funeral, exposing Callistege. Callistege shoots at the crowd, escaping into the maintenance levels. Vienna followed her and they fought to the death. At first, it seemed Callistege might be victorious. However, Vienna surprised her with a grenade, killing Callistege in the explosion. After checking the body, Vienna found a hole in the floor. Some of the Stable's computers in a secret room were also damaged by the explosion. Before she had enough time to dwell on the scenario, Vienna was startled by a voice from the Overmare over the public address system. Shockingly, she announced that the stable door had opened. Thrilled by the announcement, Vienna went up to see for herself. Quotes * "For a Stable where no pony feels cold, Stable 28 sure had some cold-hearted ponies. But they don’t always mean to be cold, it’s just something in the air I guess. Something about this Stable that turns good folks bad." - Vienna (as Aria Moon) Behind The Scenes * Vienna was voiced by longtime EAST Corp actress, HipNerDunk. Category:EAST Corp Productions Category:Terminal Secrets Category:Main Characters (Terminal Secrets)